Together for Always
by mrs-langd0n
Summary: AU. "I want to stop you," she told him honestly. "No one can."


**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you for the reviews on 'New Girl'! You guys are so sweet and I'm so happy you're enjoying it. I just decided to take a little break from that though, I just had this idea and I felt like writing a oneshot. :D I'll be updating NG soon though. Remember R&R! Thanks everyone! Much love!**

**/**

"I'm doing it... tomorrow," he told her. She sat cross-legged on the cement outside of the Victorian house. She brought her cigarette to her lips and took a long drag; anyone alive would have choked on it. She held it for a moment before releasing it into the air, blinking slowly.

He sat next to her, his arms wrapped around one knee as he stared up into the blue sky. "Ten. Ten is my goal, I want to save them all, but I've only got so long before they come for me." he spoke, pulling on a lose thread on the knee of his jeans.

She closed her eyes momentarily, taking another extended drag.

"You don't have to do it to be with me," she breathed out a gray haze. She didn't understand him, probably never would. The lengths he went to were unbelievable. She loved him. But she wished he wouldn't do the things she knew were inevitable. There was nothing she could do to stop him. She took one last drag before flicking the cigarette into the lawn.

"I want to," he whispered, his eyes glossy. She knew he was imagining it again. She had grown to know and love his crazy, what most people would call 'psychotic', side. Plus, if she loved him and wanted to be with him, she really had no choice. She couldn't chase him, because as soon as she escaped the front gate of the Murder House she would just be inside again, while he would be walking down the sidewalk proudly.

"I want to stop you," she told him honestly, crossing her arms over her torso loosely, turning her head away from him. He frowned slightly and moved closer to her. He slipped his fingers under her chin and turned her back towards him, his dark eyes boring into hers. She couldn't blink, she just stared back into his, her heart pounding. "No one can,"

He kissed her. It was passionate, full of love and fervor. She whimpered against his lips when his hand slid to the back of her neck and his thumb rubbed the sensitive spot below her ear. Her hands moved to wrap around his neck almost automatically. No matter what he did, all he had to do was kiss her and she was his again. She couldn't deny him.

Her hand slid from his neck to the front of his jeans, cupping him through the denim. "I want to," she mumbled against his lips. He smiled into the kiss before pulling back slightly, resting his forehead against hers. "Soon," he promised. She bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile. It was clear he wanted to, also, but he was stubborn. He moved to sit next to her, wrapping his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed heavily.

She knew the time was near, and she had accepted the fact that she couldn't stop him. It was his decision. She couldn't deny that she wanted to be with him forever, just like he did with her. But it didn't have to be like this.

They sat like that for a while; until it was time. His alarm could be heard from the kitchen. Her body tensed up at the sound, he felt this and squeezed her gently, placing a kiss on her head.

"Everything's gonna be okay... I love you," he whispered. She leaned back a bit and looked into his black eyes. She pressed her lips against his for a moment before he stood up and made his way into the house to prepare. She tugged the sides of her cardigan around her middle before lighting another cigarette. A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away on her sleeve, letting out a shaky breath.

She didn't see him leave, she had told him she didn't want to. She just wanted to pretend that what was going to happen, wouldn't really be happening. He knew that, but he needed to do it anyway. She didn't agree. He didn't _need_ to. But then again, maybe he did. She didn't know what it was like to be diagnosed as a psychopath.

He arrived at his destination before he knew it. His black boots colliding with the cement with every step. Everything was black; his boots, his pants, his shirt, his long jacket. It contrasted with his pale skin and blonde hair beautifully, and he smiled knowing that she would love that. He entered the hallways of his god forsaken high school, not hesitating in pulling out a gun and beginning to take the lives of the not-so-innocent kids strolling through the hallways.

His face was blank, his eyes darker than their usual shade of onyx. They matched his attire. His mind wasn't there with him. His movements were mechanic. He'd been planning this for so long. As he continued to take the lives of the screaming kids surrounding him, he thought to himself, remembered how he had explained this to her, the only way he could.

"_I prepare for the noble war. I'm calm, I know the secret. I know what's coming and I know no one can stop me, including myself. I kill people I like. Some of them beg for their life. I don't feel sad; I don't feel anything. It's a filthy world we live in, it's a filthy goddamn helpless world; and honestly, I feel like I'm helping to take them away from the shit, and the piss, and the vomit that run in the streets. I'm helping to take them somewhere clean and kind."_

He had already been through most of the school; already hitting his goal of ten kids. But he didn't hear the sirens yet. He had one last place to check: the library.

She sighed heavily as she remained in her same spot. She couldn't move. She was too worried about him. She wished he was already back. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the brick wall behind her. Her attempt at relaxation was short-lived when she perked up at the sound of an ambulance speeding past Murder House. It was followed by several police cars. She bit her lip and stood up off the ground, now beginning to pace. What if he didn't make it? She began to hyperventilate; the dead didn't have a need to breathe, but she still found comfort in it.

He had finished. He had saved five more kids in the library at the school. The sirens could be heard faintly in the distance now. His face was splattered slightly in blood. He placed the gun back into the side of his jeans before stealthily exiting the school, making his way back to her.

She was astonished and thankful when she felt his arms wrap around her from behind. She gripped onto him tightly, closing her eyes. He admittedly was just as astonished as she was.

"Fifteen, I saved fifteen." he whispered proudly, burying his face in her soft locks. She turned in his arms and kissed him vehemently. She felt tears falling from her eyes again, and he saw them instantly. "It's okay," he whispered against her pink lips, wiping the tears away. "I'm here now," and she couldn't help but smile. He lifted her into his arms and carried her inside. He knew they had a short window of time before the police arrived, but it would be just long enough.

He took her to her old bedroom, laying her down on the bed. She finally saw him now, he slid his long jacket off, not revealing any more skin, however. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt underneath. The way it clung to his abdomen made her gasp, and he smirked. He kicked off his boots before crawling on top of her and crashing his lips against hers. It was the most electrifying kiss they'd ever shared, she moaned quietly against his lips.

He didn't hesitate, his hands roaming over he small body. He coaxed her shirt up slightly, running his hands over the warm skin of her stomach. She arched up against him; she had been waiting for this moment for so long. He slid her shirt over her head and tossed it onto the floor. He kissed his way down her neck and chest, reaching under her to unhook her bra, glancing into her eyes before removing it. She smiled shyly at him, and he smirked. She was so gorgeous, the site of her bare top half made his jeans uncomfortably tight. He took her breasts in his large hands, squeezing gently. She moaned loudly, followed by a sharp breath when she felt his hot mouth slip around one of her pink nipples.

Her hands found their way into his hair, holding onto his blonde curls. The things he was doing to her sent shockwaves through her body, she blushed when he moved to her other nipple and she moaned his name loudly, hearing him chuckle softly. After a moment he pulled back, sitting up. He pulled his shirt over his head, and she whimpered at the sight of his toned chest. He leaned down again, pressing their unclothed halves together and kissed her eagerly. He settled closer to her and she could feel his hardness pressing against her. She moaned loudly.

He took her hand and brought it down to the front of his jeans, letting her feel him. "Do you still want to?" he whispered, licking her bottom lip. She squeezed him slightly and he let out a deep groan, making her shiver. "Yes," he smiled at her answer. He moved down and began pulling her leggings off of her thin legs. He tossed them away with their other discarded articles of clothing. He ran his hands up the smooth skin of her legs, before moving to the inside of her thighs and moving them apart slowly. She was so hot for him, and it was clear. He leaned down, pressing his cheek against her thigh and letting his hot breath float against her burning skin. She moaned desperately, arching up slightly. He wanted to tease her longer, but he needed her just as bad as she needed him. He pulled her panties off her legs and admired the sight of her beautiful figure.

"You're so perfect," he promised her. She blushed and bit her lip. He licked his way down her left thigh before resting his tongue against her wetness. She gasped, her fingers tangling in his curls. He began moving his tongue against her clit, and she cried out, her hips bucking up against him. He held onto her hips, working his tongue against her. The feeling was explosive, she didn't know whether to moan or scream or cry. It was so unbelievable.

It only got better when he plunged his tongue inside of her, and she finally released a scream. She rocked her hips against his tongue as he thrusted it in and out of her. She tasted amazing, he couldn't get enough of it. She whimpered in desperation, feeling her climax so close. He continued thrusting his tongue, releasing one side of her hips only to begin rubbing her clit, and it only took a few seconds for her to moan his name in pleasure as she felt her first real orgasm shake through her body.

He sat up, kissing her passionately, reaching down and unbuckling his belt. "I can't wait to be inside you," he murmured against her lips, his silky voice sending chills down her spine. He sat up and pushed his jeans along with his boxers down his legs, kicking them off the bed. She couldn't hold back a moan at the sight of him. She was a bit worried now that she knew how big he was, she was afraid it would hurt even worse. "Don't worry, I'm going to make you feel amazing," he breathed against her ear before placing a kiss there. And with those words he did take her worries away. He always did.

He settled between her legs, his hands supporting himself on either side of her head. "I love you," he told her sincerely, pecking her lips. She smiled. Before she could speak, she felt his rock hard member pressing into her entrance. She gripped his shoulders tightly, letting out a sound of pain. He slowly pushed all the way inside of her, and couldn't stop himself from releasing a groan of pure pleasure. "Oh fuck, you're so tight," he growled, clenching his fists in the bedsheets.

He looked into her round eyes and she bit her lip. He frowned slightly and leaned down to kiss her lips and her face. "I'm sorry..." he told her, feeling horrible. It wasn't fair that it felt so good for him but not for her. She shook her head and adjusted slightly. He could feel her walls contracting around him and it drove him wild; it took everything in him to stay still like this. "Just go," she whispered. They didn't have a lot of time. She needed to deal with the pain. He understood and nodded, pulling halfway out of her before pushing back in. He released another moan filled with ecstasy, she just focused on making the pain go away. She nodded for him to continue.

After a couple more slow thrusts, he smiled when she cried out in pleasure. He knew it was only a matter of time. He took it as a sign and began moving faster, pulling all the way out before slamming back in. She screamed his name in pure bliss, and the way she did so turned him on so much. He pounded into her, his hot breath on her ear. "You feel amazing," he groaned, his voice low and smooth like satin. She whimpered desperately, her hips rocking up to meet his thrusts. She let out a satisfied moan when he hit the special spot inside of her. He smirked knowingly.

"Harder," she pleaded, and he didn't have to be told twice. He grabbed onto her hips and thrusted as hard as he could, making her scream every time he hit that spot. She cried out his name over and over again. He could tell she was right on the edge, and he was there with her. She was so tight and hot around him that his vision had gone blurry around the edges, all he could see was the beautiful girl below him, the love of his life. He began rubbing her swollen clit once again; her hands were gripping the pillow and she let out almost silent screams. She bucked up against him as her climax tore through her, and she screamed his name.

He felt her get even tighter around him and she pushed him over the edge right with her, he released himself inside of her, and she could feel him coating her. He growled her name, his erratic thrusts beginning to slow once they both rode out their highs. He pulled her up onto his lap, staying inside of her. He kissed her lips gently, holding her body against his. She breathed heavily as she kissed him back before resting her head on his shoulder.

They didn't have time to make another move before the sirens could be heard on the street outside. He lifted her off of him, setting her on the bed before standing up. He quickly pulled his clothes on and she did the same. They sat on the bed next to each other; they heard the front door slam against the wall in the foyer when the SWAT team swung it open.

"Now we can be together forever," he whispered, touching her face gently. She couldn't help but smile. They kissed passionately before he nodded at her. She vanished into thin air just before the bedroom door flew open, revealing the members of the SWAT team. Tate just smirked at them. He stood up slowly, his hands in the air. His right hand slowly moved from the surrender position to a fake gun pointing at his own head. He pulled the trigger, making a _boom_ sound under his breath. He could feel tears of happiness building in his eyes. He moved quickly, attempting to grab a gun he had hidden, and that's when they finally did it. They shot him several times in the chest, and he could feel the release. He would finally be with her, forever. He felt himself fall to the ground, and the lead member came over to him.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

He gasped for his final breath before choking out a word, "Violet," and he exhaled for the last time.

His eyes fluttered open, looking around the room. He was on the bed in his old bedroom. And then it was hers.

He turned his head, seeing her laying next to him. He rolled over and wrapped his arm around her. She turned to him and they kissed. "Are you happy?" she asked him. She didn't want him to regret the things he'd done.

He nodded. "I can finally be with you now. Forever." he whispered. She bit her lip.

"I love you, Tate," she told him, and it was the truest thing she'd ever spoken.

"I love you too, Violet,"


End file.
